just supposed to be a kiss
by hplover2178
Summary: two years after i do it up. Cece is finally going to get what she wanted for last two years, but will she get more than she bargain for.
1. stare it up

**A/N this is my frist fanfiction so sorry if its bad and if anyone wants be my beta and editor message me**

* * *

_**Just supposed to be a kiss**_

**stare it up**

* * *

Cece smiles as watches her parents getting for second time. Cece can hardly believe two years ago, her mother almost married the wrong man. It was a day worthy remembering Cece found out that kiss her almost step brother who is now Rocky's husband. The two of them eloped and move to new york. The best thing about that day was that she almost kissed the hottest man in Chicago, Ty blue the host of shake it up. Cece has been in love with since she was ten. She even secretly wishes that she didn't chicken out of kissing that. Cece turns from watching her to watching Ty. Ty had grew in two years. He was now a famous rapper and still the host of shake it up when he wasn't on tour. He became beautiful man with well-defined muscles and had even had a growth spurts. Cece ached to kiss his perfect kiss. "**earth to Cece**!" a voice said behind her. Cece turned around to see her best friend rocky. "**Cece the wedding ended twenty minutes ago why are you and Ty still here?" **Rocky said curiously "**ummm…"** Cece racked her brain for an answer **"oh, well come on you two lets go to reception there's macaroni balls!"** Rocky said with big goofy smile. Cece turn to look at Ty. Ty was staring right back at her with look on his face her had never seen. Cece cleared her throat nervously "**Ty, Rocky wants us to leave**." Cece said feeling like her mouth had cotton in it Ty replied in a deep husky tone **"ok."**


	2. zam it up!

Cece and Ty followed Rocky to her car. Ty and Cece both started laughing when they saw Rocky's car. It was an old beat up minivan. "I thought Logan had better taste in cars." Ty said laughing so hard he had tears in his eye. "My taste hasn't changed, this is Mrs. Hunter's car." Said Logan. Logan Hunter hadn't changed much expect he had longer hair that could fit in a ponytail and had bag under his eyes. "My man, how are you? And how could I wasn't not invite to my little sister's wedding?" Ty said give Logan a high five "Ty a lot of people weren't there." Logan said sadly "yea, but why?" Cece said loudly "well, look at the time we gotta go!" Rocky said jumping into the car "Wait your hiding something!" said Cece as they drove away "you'll find out soon enough." Logan said looking back at Cece with a big smarmy smile. "So where we going to?" asked Cece "jeez you don't know I thought you help your mom plan everything!" said Logan "Honey baby, don't be like that you how Cece is." Rocky said gently. Rocky took one of her hands off the steering wheel and held Logan's hand then gave it squeeze. "Eh, ewww!" Ty and Cece said at same time. "We are here!" rocky exclaimed. Cece got out the van and looked at the massive castle "wow this place is beautiful!" said Cece "let's go in! Come on I want macaroni balls!" rocky shouted and push the gang through the huge doors to the ballroom. The ballroom was amazing there was gold chairs and beautiful crystal-like table. "MACARONI BALLS!" shouted Rocky running to the buffet line. "She really loves macaroni balls." Said Logan blushingly "Whatever let's dance!" Cece said excited. Cece has secretly hoped to dance with Ty. "Well you two hit the dance floor. I got something to do first." Said Ty. Cece's face dropped "why?" Cece said in a sour tone "what, did you wanna dance with me?" Ty said teasingly (I would give my left kidney to dance the night with you.) Cece thought "well gotta go!" Ty said patting Cece back. Cece danced for three hours with countless guys and all she could think was that they aren't Ty. Cece scanned the ballroom and couldn't find Ty. Cece was about to give up when she hear her mother on the band stage. "Hello! Can I get everyone attention, I have been just informed that I got a special wedding, everyone mister Ty tiger blue." Georgia voice filled the ballroom "Thank you Mrs. Jones, I am going to sing a song from my new album." Ty said taking the micro. **Why can't I get you out my mind maybe it's cuz your one of kind you're the red woman my red woman you have a smile that's lights my dark world. I just want one kiss I'll make sure it's something you will miss I want make you mine cuz baby your so fine my red haired queen you're so sweet and I am ready to sweep you off your feet****cuz you see see every time I'm near I get a jonesing for your bitter sweet kisses. ** Ty sang looking direct at Cece. (He wrote me a song he has to like me!) Cece thought smiling and squealed to herself. Cece ran to the stage just in time to smack into Ty. " Ty, I" Cece said but interrupted when a tall model like woman pushed out the away to hug Ty. "Ty baby I loved it!" the woman said in a classy England accent. The woman turned around "oh, hallo you must be Cece, I am Genesis Von cliffewood. I am Ty's manger and Girlfriend. I want to welcome you to my summer manor." Genesis said friendly but Cece couldn't help but feeling that Genesis didn't like her. Cece was shocked Genesis looked just like her, just with short hair and longer legs. (Bigger boobies too, probably fake.) Cece thought But Cece didn't care because in that moment Genesis pulled in a sloppy kiss. "Well, I am going to get some air." Cece said her voice crackling with heartbreak. Cece took off to the garden with tears in her eyes "W-wait!" Cece could hear Ty's voice calling her. Cece turn around to see Ty out of breath. "Wait, I want to dance with you." Ty said a charming smile "I don't upset your girlfriend." Cece said pointing to Genesis who was walking toward them. Ty grabbed her waist and lean in close " Don't you worry about her." Ty whispered in Cece 's ear giving her chills. Ty let her out and walk over to Genesis "LOOK ITS HARRY STYLES!" Ty shouted and watched Genesis run away to find harry "Ewww, Genesis is a one direction fan?" Cece asked as he walked up to her "yup, now where was i?" Ty said questionly "We were about to dance?" Cece squeaked out as she started to walk to the ballroom. Ty grabbed her arm "No, let's dance out here. Genesis is going to find out I lie." Ty said looking nervous Cece could hear a moment like this by Kelly Clarkson start. "It a slow song." Cece said as she start to blush "What you don't slow dance with me?" Ty said deep huskily "No, I want to." Cece replied as she start to tango. Cece and Ty danced close and fast by the end of the song their faces were inch away. Cece was about to make her move when she heard Rocky's voice "Hey, you two come in I got a surprise." Rocky huffed at them pulling into the ballroom. Rocky walked over to stage and grabbed a microphone joining her husband "Hi everyone I have announce, I want to share my adoptive parents, j.j and Georgina Jones." Rocky said nervously. "I know everyone here thinks me and Rocky eloped and run away just because a character did the same thing in Rocky's favorite, Pride and prejudice. But the really reason this, ZAM!" Logan said into his microphone as he pointed to the big door. The doors of the ballroom flew then deuce and Dina came walking with two babies in their arms. "So, you left because Deuce and Dina had twins?" Cece shouted at Rocky with a confused look on her face "No, those are my kids." Rocky said quietly in her mic. "WHAT!" Everyone in ballroom said at the same time. "The one in Deuce's arms is Logan scooter-Curtis hunter." Said Logan waving to his son. "And the one in Dina's arms is Cecelia Marcie hunter." Said Rocky. Rocky and Logan hopped off the stage walked to their children. Everyone in the ballroom looked at the young family as they walk of the ballroom. "Cece, I have to go now." Cece could hear Ty's voice in her ear. Cece turned to come face to face with Ty. "Then leave." Cece said dismissaly. "I would if you could let me go, you have been holding my hand since we came from the garden." Ty stated Cece looked down and surely she was holding his hand "Oh, I am sorry!" Cece muttered out as a blush creped down her face. "its okay." Ty said as he walked away. Cece stared at Ty walking away. Cece heard her cell. She got a txt from Ty _**I had a lot of fun dancing with you. Do you want to hang out with you? **_Cece eyes lit up as she wrote her answer _**yes.**_


	3. smile it up

**iiiiii am alive for now lol sorry i having been updating i am in the hospital. sorry its a short cappie review and i will add the next chappie the next ok . I WANT REVIEWS  
**

* * *

Cece woke up to a familiar face standing over her. "What's with the scowling rocky you're going to wrinkle." Cece said jumping out of bed and sitting the messing floor "Wait how you found my apartment anyways?" Rocky's scowl slowly turned into a smirk "Well actually I was looking for mom's place and I found out you live in mom old place, so where does mom live now?" Rocky asked tilting her head "mom got a house ago as a wedding gift and she didn't want to break her lease, so this place is mine for rest of the year." Cece replied as she walked out of the room " So where you going to go after the lease is up?" Rocky said bouncing out the beside her " I don't know the show offer me and couple others a worldwide dancing tour…" Cece said her voice trailing off "OMG!" Rocky squealed out ""That amazing!" "I don't know if I want it anymore, I think I want go to college or a uni.." Cece started to say "Ha-ha very funny Cece I almost bought that." Rocky said in between fits of laughter. "No way your serious?" Rocky said surprised "A lot has changed in a year." Cece said with a smile "yet like us becoming sisters." Rocky said with a hint of sadness "Hey Rocky we were always sister and mom was just your guardian. No one can replace your mom and dad, they were original." Cece spoke with great pride in her voice "Wow, Cece first not wanting to go on a global dance tour and go to college instead and now you actually sound smart enough to go." Rocky said with a smile "Than-Hey!" Cece whined { _**I know you want me, want me You know I want cha, want cha I know you want me You know I want cha, want cha**_

_**I know you want me, want me you know I want cha, want cha I know you want me you know I want cha, want cha} **_Cece scrambled to her bedroom and grabbed her phone. Cece smiled as she read her text message "Rocky you go now ok l will see you later." Cece shouted from her room "OH Cece got a hot date." Rocky said in sing song voice. "Wha- NO GET OUT." Cece shouted throwing a pillow at Rocky.

* * *

I NEED REVIEWS - hp out


	4. REVIEW OR ELSE

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS DONE I WILL ADD IT WHEN I GET FIVE REVIEWS THANKS- HPLOVER


End file.
